The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and methods for facilitating efficient user access to data and software functionality.
User interface designs and accompanying methods for facilitating user access to data and software functionality are employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise, scientific research, financial analysis, and ecommerce applications. Such application often demand user friendly applications that facilitate efficient management of application windows and content to enable rapid performance of tasks and user access to requisite data and functionality without requiring undue navigation through software menus, windows, and so on.
While working on a particular subject, software users may run multiple applications simultaneously, where each application may display multiple windows. However, users employing multiple applications and windows to work on a particular subject or within a particular context may have difficulty quickly accessing relevant windows. Relevant windows may become lost among potentially hundreds of open windows.
Existing operating systems and applications often lack effective mechanisms for enabling users to control window behaviors to enable users to efficiently access data and functionality relevant to a particular topic or context.